Bed Bugs
by xXIeatbooksforbreakfastXx
Summary: One-shot! Bella tries to enjoy a night alone, but this proves difficult when a strange buzzing noise keeps her awake. Find out if Bella is capable of killing one, annoying bug!


"Going to bed, Charlie. Goodnight." I said and grabbed the book I had been reading, _Hamlet_, for school.

"'Night, Bells." Charlie replied, barely glancing at me, his eyes glued to the TV.

I made my way up the stair slowly, holding onto the railing. _Be careful._ Edwards voice rang in my head. He always tell me that when he's not with me, no matter what I was doing.

Once I reached my room, I jumped on my bed, the mattress making a squeaking noise. I leaned over and turned on the light. I wanted to read in my room where it was quiet and undisturbed. Unless Edward showed up...Nah, he wouldn't. Not tonight, anyway. Sometimes he'll skip a day, for whatever reason, I'm not sure. Maybe he misses his family.

I missed Edward, but I was enjoying being by myself. I had been reading for maybe, five minutes when my phone dinged.

It was Edward. Of course. _Are you doing okay? _

I replied, _Yes. Just reading. What are you doing?_

I had barely hit send when he replied. _Thinking about you._

I smiled. He is so sweet. _Good things, I hope. Now leave me in peace. Reading, Hamlet._

_You know I knew him. He was always whinging about his Dad dying and everything. He once told me that if he ever married, her name should be Bella. Funny, he died seconds later._

My laughter rang through my silent room. I bet he could hear it. _First of all, Hamlet is a fictional character. Second, goodnight._

_I wish._ He replied. I didn't hear another response from him. I was almost finished with the book an hour later when I heard a strange buzzing noise.

I looked around the room. It stopped. I didn't notice anything, so I jsut continued reading, humming my Lullaby.

There it was again. That buzzing noise. I looked up at the ceiling and let out a gasp, hand flying to my mouth.

Directly above me was some sort of insect. I couldn't tell what it was. A bee maybe? A beetle? It was about the size of my thumb nail. It was buzzing and flying into the wall.

I stared at it, eyes unblinking and slowly backed out of my room. Closing the door behind me so the bug would not escape. Then I practically flew down the stairs, stumbling once. Ow. Gonna have a bruise on my leg now.

"Bella?" Charlie called. "What are you making all that racket for?" He looked up from the TV as I ran passed him, panting.

"Bug. In my room. Gonna kill it." I said, grabbing the fly-swatter from under the sink and ran for the stairs again.

When I got to my room, I opened the door quickly and slipped inside. I may not be graceful, but at least I'm fast.

I searched the ceiling, and there it was. The stupid bug was by my light in the center of my ceiling. I hopped onto my bed and stood, holding my fly-swatter like a sword. I was still, my arm above me. And as fast as I could, I struck the bug with all of my strength, breathing heavily.

And missed. The fly-swatter had slipped from my grip and crashed into my chair in the corner. The bug buzzed happily, mocking me.

"Ugh!" I huffed. I flew to the door again and raced down the stairs.

"Did you get it?" Charlie asked as I walked past him.

"No," I replied, grabbing the closet handle and jerking it towards me angrily. I grabbed the broom this time.

"But I will." I said, chin raised in determination.

This time when I got to my door, I ran into it before I had fully turned to handle. I now have a red mark on my forehead.

I jumped on my bed again and stood on my toes, raising the broom, eyes focused. But it wasn't there. Where had the bug gone? I searched the ceiling, tracing the corners. How did it disappear so fast?

I stood there for a few more minutes, muscles stiff, heart racing. The only noise was my breathing and the thumping of my heart. My legs got tired then, so I huffed in defeat. Dropping the broom on the ground and reaching for my book again.

I'd probably see it later.

I shut the book nearly seconds later. That buzzing noise was back. I became still, not breathing. My eyes darted from wall to wall.

Where the hell is it?

I ran for the door again, raced down the stairs, past Charlie and back to the closet. I grabbed the vacuum, stumbling with it's weight. I dragged it along on it's wheels, Charlie's laughter rang after me.

Thump, thump, thump. The vacuum hit every step. I was weak! Emmet would scoff!

I got to my room and immediately plugged the vacuum in. I turned it on, wincing at the noise. I hope the neighbors don't mind. It was almost ten o'clock.

I didn't see a single thing. It was right there...but now where had it gone?

The vacuum seemed to be getting louder, so I turned it off. This wasn't getting anywhere, anyway. I fell back onto my bed, staring above me.

I would not sleep until this bug was dead. Bugs freak me out. I shuddered.

I know! Edward can kill it.

I felt around the blanket for my cell phone. I dialed Edwards number, he answered immediately.

"Yes?" Edward answered. His voice smooth like usual.

"Edward." I said.

"Yes, Bella?" He replied. I imagined his eyebrows arched in confusion.

"Do you love me?" I asked.

Edward didn't hesitate. "Of course. I always have." Alice's laughter rang in the background.

"Do you want to destroy things that try to hurt me?" I said, I was smiling now.

I heard Emmet in the background. "You can try all you want, little brother. But I swear, I didn't do a thing."

"What is it?" Edwards voice was dead serious.

"Well," I said, twirling my hair, "It's just. There's this, this _thing. _And it's been buzzing around all night and I have no clue what it is. Some sort of bug. And-"

"And you want me to come over and kill it?" Edward said. I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"If you're not busy..." I said, laughing lightly.

"I'll be there in five." Edward said.

Then five seconds later, the window screeched open. I ran up and hugged him.

"Hey, thanks for coming. I have no idea where it is and I can't sleep if it's alive." I said to him.

His chest rumbled as he chuckled. "I've got this." He glanced around the room, eyes pausing on the fly-swatter, the broom, and the vacuum. He looked back at me. "Next time, call me first." He smiled.

I let go of him. Edward walked around a but, listening for the buzz. I had barely heard it for the millionth time before it was dead, its guts smooshed between Edwards thumb and pointer finger.

"Thank you." I smiled, grabbing a tissue and wiping Edwards fingers.

"No problem." Edward said. "If you'll excuse me, I'll have to leave now. We're playing charades. Actually, why don't you join us?"

I grabbed my jacket and hopped onto his back, slipping my arms around his neck. "Let's go."

A few very dizzy minutes later, we arrived at his house. Edward set me down on the porch and held the door open for me.

I stepped foreward, and then jumped back, shrieking. "Roach!"

Edwards chuckle mixed with everyones laughter in the background. "I've got this one, Eddy!" I heard Emmet yell from the dining room. Seconds later he was at my side, crushing the roach with his bare hand.

"Thanks, Emmet." I said, and followed Edward through the door.

If there was ever a bug that needed killing, I knew who to call. Ghost Busters!

**Hey everyone! I've been working on a Maximum Ride fanfic that I'm really excited about. But I heard this buzzing noise like 30 minutes ago, and I only just now found the bug (some sort of beetle) and I killed it. It inspired me to write this little one-shot. Please tell me what you think! Review!**


End file.
